harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
17. Kapitel: Der Erbe Slytherins
Band 2/Kapitelübersichten 17. Kapitel: Der Erbe Slytherins (im Original: The Heir of Slytherin) Vorsichtig und mit fast geschlossenen Augen sucht Harry in der Kammer des Schreckens, einer hohen Halle mit etlichen schlangenverzierten Säulen, nach Ginny. Er findet ihren kraftlosen Körper zu Füßen einer steinernen Slytherinstatue, die bis zur Decke reicht. Nicht weit von ihr liegt jenes Tagebuch, das Harry gestohlen worden ist. An einer nahen Säule lehnt Tom Riddle selbst, der zwar irgendwie unscharf, aber noch immer wie der 16-jährige Schüler aussieht, den Harry kennengelernt hat. Harry wird erst misstrauisch, als Tom seinen Zauberstab unbemerkt vom Boden aufnimmt und nicht zurückgeben will. Allmählich erzählt Tom * er sei eine Erinnerungsgestalt, die in dem Tagebuch magisch aufbewahrt worden sei; * weil Ginny soviel von ihrer eigenen Lebenskraft in das Tagebuch gesteckt habe, sei er jetzt stark genug die Seiten zu verlassen. Je mehr Kraft er ihr jetzt entziehe, um selbst wieder stark zu werden, desto mehr Leben verliere sie. * Ginny habe für ihn die Kammer geöffnet und den Basilisken auf Muggelstämmige gehetzt, weil sie ihm vertraut und er sie besetzt habe; * an ihm, Harry Potter, sei er aber viel mehr interessiert, als an diesem dienstbereiten elfjährigen Mädchen mit ihren blöden kleinen Sorgen. Zu seiner Freude habe ausgerechnet Harry das Tagebuch gefunden, das Ginny schließlich vernichten wollte; * Aus Sorge, Harry könnte erfahren, dass sie hinter den Angriffen stecke, habe Ginny das Tagebuch leider wieder zurück geklaut. Aber jetzt sei Harry ja hier und sie könnten sich unterhalten ... Natürlich sei nicht Hagrid der Erbe Slytherins. Aber damals vor fünfzig Jahren hätten alle bis auf Professor Dumbledore seine falsche Anschuldigung geglaubt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Tom Riddle sich später in Lord Voldemort umbenannt hat, den, wie Tom urteilt, größten und mächtigsten Zauberer den es gibt. Als Harry widerspricht, der größte Zauberer sei nicht Voldemort, sondern Albus Dumbledore, geschieht etwas Seltsames: Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes kommt plötzlich durch die Hallendecke. Er hat den Sprechenden Hut dabei und wirft ihn vor Harry hin, während er sich singend auf dessen Schulter niederlässt. Tom verhöhnt diese "nutzlosen" Geschenke von Dumbledore und ruft stattdessen in Parsel nach dem Basilisken. Harry schließt sofort die Augen, merkt aber trotzdem, dass die Schlange sich aus dem Mund der Statue windet und dann durch irgendetwas abgelenkt wird. Als er schließlich doch die Augen öffnet, sieht er, dass der Phönix um den Kopf der Riesenschlange flattert und ihr die todbringenden Augen ausgestochen hat. Während sich die Schlange in Qualen windet, zischt Tom ihr zu, sie solle Harry mit ihrem Geruchssinn aufspüren und totbeißen. Harry erfleht vom Sprechenden Hut Hilfe und bekommt sie: Er kann ein Schwert aus dem Hut ziehen. Als die Schlange sich mit ihren gebleckten Giftzähnen auf ihn stürzt, versetzt er ihr einen tödlichen Stoß durch den Gaumen. Gleichzeitig spürt er aber, dass einer der tödlichen Giftzähne des Basilisken oberhalb seines Ellbogens in seinen Arm eingedrungen ist. Zwar zieht er den abgesplitterten Zahn sofort heraus, weiß aber, dass er schon vergiftet ist. Benommen nimmt er wahr, dass Fawkes weinend an seinem verwundeten Arm ruht und dass Tom höhnisch auf seinen baldigen Tod wartet. Allerdings wird Harry nicht schwächer, sondern immer stärker und beide merken, dass der Phönix mit seinen Tränen Harrys Verwundung geheilt hat. Tom verjagt den Phönix und will den wehrlosen Harry nun selbst mit dessen eigenem Zauberstab erledigen. Fawkes kommt ihm zuvor: Er holt das Tagebuch und wirft es Harry zu, der es mit dem Giftzahn des Basilisken durchbohrt. Er brennt ein großes Loch mitten durch die Seiten und sehr viel Tinte läuft heraus. Die Erinnerungsgestalt Tom Riddles löst sich unter lauten Schmerzensschreien auf. Harry zieht das Schwert aus dem Maul des toten Basilisken und steckt das verbrannte Tagebuch ein. Zusammen mit der wieder erwachten Ginny macht er sich auf den Rückweg durch den steinernen Gang. Ginny ist zwar körperlich unversehrt, aber total verzweifelt darüber, dass sie für das Öffnen der Kammer sicher aus der Schule fliegen wird. Als sie Ron treffen, erzählt Harry deshalb nicht, was geschehen ist. Ron ist überglücklich, die beiden zu sehen. Wie er berichtet, hat Lockhart durch den rückwärts schießenden Zauberstab sein eigenes Gedächtnis gelöscht. Mit Fawkes Hilfe können alle wieder durch das aufsteigende Wasserrohr ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte zurückfliegen. Fawkes führt sie zum Büro von Professor McGonagall. 17. Kapitel im Film Anders als im Buch sind in der Kammer des Schreckens statt der hohen Schlangensäulen nur steinerne Schlangenköpfe und die hohe Statue Salazar Slytherins ist nur eine große Büste. Vor dieser findet Harry Ginny, die wie tot daliegt. Tom Riddle kommt hinzu und erzählt Harry die gleichen Dinge wie im Buch. Allerdings ist im Film nicht klar, wieso Ginny wusste, dass Harry das Tagebuch hatte und es ihm so stehlen konnte (vgl: HP II/13). Der anschließende Kampf mit dem Basilisken wird verlängert. Harry läuft einige Zeit vor der Schlange ohne Schwert weg, bis er dieses schließlich im Hut findet. Mit dem Schwert klettert Harry auf die Büste Slytherins, was eher unlogisch erscheint, denn für den Basilisken ist die Höhe kein Problem, aber Harry hat nun zusätzlich noch einen unsicheren Stand. Nachdem der Basilisk tot ist, wird die Reihenfolge der folgenden Ereignisse verändert: Harry durchsticht zuerst das Tagebuch und erst nachdem Riddle verschwunden ist, heilt Fawkes Harry. Man sieht, wie Harry, Ron, Lockhart und Ginny von Fawkes aus der Kammer geflogen werden, allerdings kommen sie nicht im Klo der Maulenden Myrte, sondern irgendwo draußen auf dem Gelände heraus. en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 2R